


22. things you said after it was over

by kugrash



Series: Things You Said [3]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), The Unsleeping City
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugrash/pseuds/kugrash
Summary: prompt taken from https://twitter.com/kugrash/status/1293765400379813893part of a series of mini-ficlets involving the kugriches.
Relationships: Bruce "Kugrash" Kugrich & Robin Kugrich, Bruce "Kugrash" Kugrich/Robin Kugrich
Series: Things You Said [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877611
Kudos: 2





	22. things you said after it was over

How many times would she be forced to endure this hellish conversation?

"So...?"  
"So _what_ , John? I'm xeroxing."  
"So, when are you finalizing it?"

 _Patience_ _, Robin_.

"Seriously, John? You're asking me that, here?"  
"Robin, it's been _six fucking months_. He's not coming ba--"  
"Don't you **dare** talk to me like that--"

Whipping around, Robin jabbed a finger as hard as she dared without trying to break it into his chest, glaring up at him as she attempted to stop the tears that were already threatening to sting her eyes. "You don't get to... To-- To just _decide_ when **my** limit is for grieving, John--"

"Robin, I'm not trying to limit you, I'm just trying to be _realistic_. Your marriage was failing, you _know_ that-- It's not good for the kids for you to keep hanging on to him. He's not coming back."  
"Shut up."  
"Rob--"  
" _I said **shut up** \--_"

Finger switched to hand as she attempted to push him away, but really, she might have been shoving against a wall for all the good it did her. _He didn't even budge_.

"I'll move on when I'm good and fucking ready-- So stop... Hounding me!"  
"I don't want to see you keep throwing your fucking life away for him!"

That made her pause, her eyes widening as she looked back up at him; his hand found hers on his chest, holding it there for a moment, even as she started to tug her hand away from the contact.

"Don't forget, I had to watch as he took you away from me before-- I don't want to see him take you from me again."  
"... I never _was_ yours, John. Even then. Maybe before you start telling _me_ what to let go of, you take a good look at yourself, first."

Turning on her heel, Robin grabbed the papers she'd been copying and held them to her chest, storming past him without a second glance.

"And if you're trying to be a better man... Try _harder_."


End file.
